A Change in the Enemy: Memories of the Forgotten(Book 4)
by SweetHeart114
Summary: Kai has broken free from the magic that controlled him, but not without consequences. Now, he has to deal with not only a broken Jay, but a fallen team and the own negative energy within him. Everyone has divided, but things go downhill fast when another friend becomes an enemy. Who will rise? Who will fall? Who will remember? And who will fail not only themselves, but their team?
1. Chapter 1

_**So, just a quick reminder that this story is more like a transition story between Spark of Life and what would have been Book 4(I'm not telling you the name so I don't reveal anything to come). With that said, enjoy the chapter!**_

It had been a couple days since Kai had come back, and he had grown distant with everyone. He mostly stayed in his room with Jay, who only Lloyd and Nya had seen since he had been back. Lloyd had been busy, helping Ali with the new baby, to the point where he hardly had time for anything else.

Cole and Dash had taken Zack on a vacation from everything, so he could rest and heal. They had gone to a resort off the coast for Ninjago City, a popular one at that, for a week. June, Stan and Tylor had also left their own ways, yet again with the action dying down.

This left Nya and Zane, in the Temple, having it mostly to themselves. Nya checked in constantly on her brother, seeing about helping Jay. Every time, Kai turned her away.

Zane mostly helped Nya when she was working in the workshop. They worked on the vehicles, upgrading them and repairing the odd thing. Other than that, he spent most of his time training or cooking. That, and talking with his sister.

Then something happened that morning that was out of the ordinary. After Zane had taken Mai, Lloyd and Ali breakfast, he return to the kitchen to clean the dishes. There, he found a surprise waiting for him. All the dishes were cleared from the table, stacked beside the sink. The sink was filled with warm, bubbly water, and the drying rack half full with clean dishes. Standing in front of said sink, was a certain redhead, arms elbow deep in the soapy water.

"If you wanted to help, you could just ask," Zane laughed.

Jay jumped, spinning around and sending droplets of water and soap spraying everywhere. Jay tensed up, staring at Zane. He walked up beside the tensed ninja, placing a relaxed hand on his shoulder. Jay looked up at him, being the shortest ninja. Zane gave him a friendly smile as he grabbed a dish towel.

"You can wash and I will dry," Zane smiled. "Are you good with that?"

"Yeah," Jay mumbled, nodding.

Zane took a plate and began drying it from the dish rack, placing in back in the cupboard where it belonged. Then, the biggest surprise yet, Jay spoke.

"What happened?" Jay asked. "Like, to cause me to lose my memory."

Zane froze, not expecting that question. He shifted uncomfortably before sighing and turning to Jay.

"What all do you remember?" Zane asked him.

"Meeting you, Kai and Cole for the first time," Jay said quietly. "That's really all I remember."

"Well, you know you can trust us then," Zane said, trying to lean away from the actual question.

Jay nodded, turning back to the sink. There was a couple moments of silent before Jay spoke again.

"I remember you as a normal human, and now you are a robot," he said. "How?"

Zane sighed. He figured Jay would ask him if he got the courage to. Zane sighed and placed another plate in the cupboard before moving beside Jay.

"You used to call me a nindroid, and still do," Zane smiled, reflecting on those days. "I have always been a "nindroid", I have just, _changed,_ a little bit."

"Oh," Jay mumbled.

Then Jay moaned, stumbling. Zane caught him as he passed out in Zane's arms. Zane, panicked, shouted out for help.

Meanwhile, Jay was reliving a memory. Several actually. First was in the tree house where Zane discovered he was a robot. Then, although it was only voices in blackness, he lived through Zane's death again. Then, the one that truly would matter.

 _Shoved forwards in an orange prisoners outfit, he was put in front of a convayor belt of food._

" _Work," a voice ordered him._

" _It's not work if you love what you do," he heard his own voice reply. "With the power of positive thinking-"_

 _He stopped short of his sentence, hearing someone else._

" _Psst, Jay."_

 _Jay turned, seeing two familiar faces._

" _Cole!? Zane!? Is that you?" Jay shouted in a whispered, shocked and amazed. "Awe, you look amazing!"_

" _Not so loud!" Cole snapped in a hushed tone. "They think we escaped and don't know we're here."_

" _Why would you come back?" Jay asked._

"' _Cause we're breaking everyone out," Cole smirked._

" _Correction," Zane said. "We're building our way out."_

 _Zane pointed towards a tarp, which covered a large object._

" _They think we're fixing the Noodle machine," Cole explained. "But we're fixing a Roto Jet."_

" _A Roto jet? But aren't we underground?" Jay asked._

" _That's what I've been saying!" Cole moaned._

" _What happened to the positive thinking?" the man working on the machine asked, his thick accent making it a little harder to understand his words._

Jay's eyes snapped open, finding himself in his room, or better yet, Kai's room. He could hear two worried voices.

"What did you tell him?!" one snapped in a hushed tone.

"I only told him about the nindroid thing, then this happened," the second retorted.

"You aren't suppose to tell him anything!" the first cried.

"How was I supposed to know?" the second snapped back. "You never tell us anything, let alone come out of this freaking room!"

"What's going on?" Jay spoke up.

He saw Kai and Zane near the door, arguing. They both jumped at Jay's voice, turning to see him now sitting upright on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked, quickly averting the attention off of Jay's question.

"Yeah, I just got some memories back," Jay rubbed his head.

"Flashbacks," Zane commented.

"What?" Jay questioned.

"Flashbacks," Zane repeated. "Every time someone mentions something important in the past, like me being a robot for example, it triggers a flashback, allowing him to reclaim the memory, or memories, that involve it."

"Huh?" Kai said, confused.

Zane let out a long, annoy and irritated sigh. Then he spoke again.

"He is reliving his past in small portions," Zane said, matter-of-factly. "When you mention something involving a key event in his past, it triggers the memory. Therefore, returning it to him. Understand?"

"Yes," Kai moaned, irritated.

"I think I get it," Jay said quietly.

"Wait, so if we help him, just by mentioning certain things, he will remember?" Kai asked.

"I believe so," Zane nodded. "Not only things, but people, names, places or events in history can help."

"Alright," Kai nodded.

Kai turned to Jay, who sat on his bed, looking slightly confused. Kai chuckled, sitting next to his friend on the bed.

"Wanna get some rest, buddy?" Kai asked playfully.

"That sounds nice," Jay smiled.

"Alright, I'll come check on you soon," Kai smiled.

He playfully messed up Jay's hair before climbing off the bed. Jay snuggled up in the covers and drifted off to sleep. Zane and Kai snuck out of the room in silence. As the door clicked shut, Kai turned to Zane.

"You could have asked us for help, you know," Zane said quietly.

"I didn't even know what was happening or how to do any of this," Kai replied.

Kai looked down at the ground, feeling ashamed for not asking for help. Zane placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and Kai looked up. Zane smiled at the red ninja.

"Now you do," Zane told him. "And you also know that everyone is here to help."

Kai smiled at the nindroid. They hugged, Kai finally feeling at home after so long.

"Now, let's call a meeting with what team is still here and talk this out with everyone," Zane told him.

"Can you do the talking?" Kai asked as they walked down the hall.

"Alright," Zane laughed. "But you can tell everyone what to do."

Kai nodded in agreement as the two walked off to gather everyone for a meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had gathered in the dinning room, around the dinner table. Ali bounced the baby lightly in her arms, keeping her calm and relaxed. Lloyd sat beside her, constantly flickering his eyes from her and the baby, to Kai and Zane. Kai sat at one end of the table, while Zane stood behind him, both hands resting on the opposite side of the chair. Mai and Nya sat opposite to Ali and Lloyd, resting slightly more relaxed than everyone else.

"Alright, what is this about?" Mai asked.

"Jay," Zane replied. "This is about Jay and rather serious."

This caused Nya too become more worried.

"Is he alright?" Nya asked.

"Yes, but we found something out," Kai told his sister.

"We are responsible for helping Jay recover his memories," Zane explained.

"That makes no sense, whatsoever," Lloyd told him.

"Plus hardly anyone sees Jay other than Kai and the odd time Nya," Ali added. "How are we suppose to help?"

"Jay is becoming more trustworthy and willing to talk to others," Kai explained. "Mostly those of us from the original group."

"So you, Zane, Cole, Nya and I," Lloyd said.

Kai nodded. He turned to Zane, hoping he would finish the conversation.

"Jay is still in an unstable state," Zane told them. "From what I have seen, he is not himself, or rather, the complete opposite. Quiet, shy, and rather easy to startle. He doesn't talk much to us, unless asking a question."

"Alright," Nya said.

"And the biggest point," Kai spoke, "is that he knows he has powers, but cannot access them."

"Did you break the crystal holding them?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, but he still is unable to access them," Kai sighed, confused.

"What does he remember?" Ali asked.

"Cole, Zane, himself and I meeting the first time at the Monastery," Kai said. "Zane discovering he is a robot, the second battle with the Overlord where Zane died, when he first encountered Zane at the Tournament of elements-"

"Really hope we don't have to go through these again the help him remember," Lloyd muttered.

"Same here, buddy," Kai replied. "And there are a couple childhood memories he's recovered too."

"Although some of those are important," Ali told them, "There are going to be key events that trigger more memories than one. Like the three events around Zane, for example."

"What do you think is going to be a big one?" Nya asked.

"Well, I can tell you this," Ali said. "In order for Jay to use his powers again, he will have to remember the day he unlocked his true potential."

"Ok, that won't be too-" Kai cut himself off, seeing the look on his sisters face. "Um…..Is there something I need to know."

"I think we all need to know something," Lloyd said.

Nya sighed, looking down at the table.

"It was a hard day for him and myself," Nya said. "He was turning into a snake from cutting himself off a vernomari skeleton and then took me on a date. Then the snakes attacked, he was in the washroom, most likely flipping out and I had to leave. Pythor had gotten the fang blade and this was when he revealed my identity as Samurai X. It wasn't much of a fun day seeing we both nearly died."

Everyone flinched, not wanting anyone to relive something like that. There was silence, only being interrupted by the cooing of the baby in the room.

"Is there any other way we could make it seem like he is reliving his true potential?" Lloyd asked.

"He has to see it," Ali replied. "So none that I can think of."

There was silence in the room. Everything thinking, trying to come up with something. Then Zane spoke.

"Ali, you remember when you and Lloyd went on your honeymoon?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ali replied, uncertain of where he was going.

"If my memory serves me correctly, your friends were rather large fans of us," Zane said. "They would watch us on their television. If we could get to them, would it be possible for Jay to simply watch the very episode that he unlocked his true potential instead of reliving it?"

"It might work, but I cannot say for sure," Ali sighed. "Plus, everything over the past couple days has worn me out. I wouldn't be able to travel with any of you."

"I could go," Lloyd told her.

"Are you sure you can?" Ali asked him. "You just started learning to use healing," Ali said, concerned. "Traveling between realms is rather difficult without the realm crystal, let alone the Secret Realm."

"I'm stronger than you think, Ali," Lloyd said, reassuringly. "It's worth a shot."

"It's you think you can do it, I guess you can," Ali sighed. "But it can be a very difficult and exhausting process to get between realms safely. More so with others."

"Well, what about the portal you have in the castle?" Nya asked, remembering dealing with Linda.

"Lily took it a while ago," Ali responded. "I have search everywhere, and have had no luck in finding it. It is very possible she destroyed it in attempt to lock someone in."

"She was trying to lock Lloyd and I in, then came and took us back to Ninjago," Kai explained.

"That'd do it," Ali sighed.

"So, what will be the next course of action then?" Mai asked.

"If someone can watch over Janelle for a couple hours, I can teach Lloyd how to travel between realms," Ali explained. "After that, he can take Kai, Jay and whoever else to the Secret Realm, find my friends and try to see if watching the show works."

"I can watch Janelle," Nya volunteered. "I love babies. They're so adorable."

"Alright, thanks so much Nya," Ali smiled.

Ali carefully got to her feet, Lloyd following in suit. Ali carefully handed over Janelle to Nya, who instantly went to cradling the small infant in her arms. She gave Ali a quick nodded, seeing Mai cooing at the baby over her shoulder. Ali moved beside Lloyd, and the two left the room, hand in hand. Nya looked up at her brother, a large, goofy grin on her face. Kai shook his head, rolling his eyes and chuckling to himself.

"Alright, so now we decide who will be going with Lloyd and Jay to the Secret Realm," Zane said.

"Nya and myself I think should go," Kai said. "Why is that?" Mai asked.

"Nya was the one who was with him for his true potential and he mostly trusts me," Kai explained.

"For once, I think Kai is onto something," Zane said.

"For once!" Kai cried. "What does that mean!"

"It means you don't always thing rationally," Nya replied, more calmly. "Now keep your voice down so you don't upset Janelle."

Kai rolled his eyes, irritated. He mumbled setting to himself, inaudible to anyone else.

"Well, it is settled," Zane said. "Kai and Nya will go with Lloyd and Jay to the Secret Realm."

Everyone nodded in agreement. The plan was settled. Now they just had to wait for Lloyd to be able to travel between Realms and for everyone else to be ready.

"Alright, meeting over," Zane announced.

Everyone dispersed in there own ways. Kai walked back to his room, quietly slipping into his room, finding Jay awake and sitting on his bed.

"Hey," Jay smiled.

"Sleep well?" Kai asked.

"It's getting better," Jay shrugged. "Where did you go?"

"The others and I just had a quick meeting," Kai said.

He moved across the floor, seating himself on the bed next to Jay.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Kai asked.

"I guess," Jay shrugged.

"Your memories," Kai told him. "You are slowly getting them back. But Ali, a friend of ours, thinks she knows a way to help you remember everything quicker."

Jay's eyes lit up.

"Really?" he asked, eager.

"Yes, but we will be traveling through to another realm," Kai told him.

As fast as it lit up, Jay's smile dropped.

"Another, realm?" Jay questioned.

"It will be alright," Kai placed a comforting hand on Jay's shoulder. "I will be with you the whole time."

"Ok, I'll do it," Jay nodded to Kai with confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on! Come on! Come on!"

Cole ran as he was practically dragged by Zack. Dash was close behind, giggling. After Ali returned, she managed to heal Zack leg, but he was still suppose to take it easy. Apparently, taking it easy involved going to a Resort with a waterpark and riding every single waterslide. That, and a bunch of roller coasters.

"The Twister is the last ride I haven't been on that I can go on," Zack cried. "We have to do it!"

"We are here all week, Zack," Cole tried to argue. "We can simply go on it tomorrow."

"No!" Zack replied. "We have to do it today!"

Cole looked to Dash for help and she simply smirked at the black ninja.

"I have to side with Zack here," Dash shrugged. "I sure love me some water slides."

Cole sighed, rolling his eyes. He walked up the staircase to the top of the slide with Zack and Dash, which was about five stories up.

"Climb in," the lifeguard at the top told them.

The three friends climbed into a raft like tube, which could hold all of them together. The Twister was a water slide with a quick drop, leading into a large bowl before dumping into a pool. Zack was jumping for joy at going down it. The light signaling the raft before safely made it turned green. The lifeguard pushed the raft and they started down the large slide.

"Here we go!" Dash cheered, a large grin spreading across her face.

Cole couldn't help but laugh with Zack and Dash as they went down. They went around the bowl several times, before going back into the tunnel and coming out into the water.

"That was awesome!" Zack cheered.

"It was, right?" Dash asked Cole, a large grin on her face.

"Alright, it was fun," Cole admitted.

Cole climbed out of the raft, falling into water. He popped out, the water sitting at his chest. He glanced over to his right to see Zack swimming with Dash towards the stairs out of the pool.

"Lighten up, Cole," Dash chuckled.

She shook her hair to get a little water out, sending droplets everywhere. They were a soaked from spending the day going down slides and playing in the pool.

"Great, so now you can go do the dropper," Zack grinned widely.

"No way I am doing that," Cole replied.

The dropped was a tall, eight story slide, with a large, nearly 50ft drop and a 10ft drop off the slide into the pool.

"There is no way I am doing that," Cole told them.

"Come on, Cole," Zack pleaded.

"No way," Cole refused.

"Please," Dash asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. "For me?"

That, was the one thing Cole could not say no to. Dash's puppy dog eyes. He let out a long sigh, knowing he would regret saying yes.

"Fine, but you both owe me later," Cole moaned.

Dash and Zack celebrated, jumping up and down the high fiving. Cole shivered as they all walked over towards the way up the slide. He looked up almost let out a sigh of relief. The lifeguard was placing a closed sign over the staircase.

"Awe," Zack moaned in disappointment.

"Sorry, buddy," the lifeguard said, his back to them. "Slide is just closing."

"Sorry, Zack," Cole shrugged, trying to sound disappointed. "Looks like it's going to have to wait."

"Hey, you're the black ninja!"

Cole spun around, the lideguard looking at him now.

"Hey, do you think I could get an autograph, my kid is a huge fan?" he asked.

"He will if he can go down the slide," Dash said.

"Deal!" the lifeguard smiled.

Cole turned, casting Dash a glare. She wore a mischievous grin on her face.

"If am so getting you for this," Cole muttered through gritted teeth.

Dash just kept smirking. Cole sighed and followed the lifeguard up the stairs. After they were a little ways from the others, he spoke.

"You being made to do this?" the lifeguard asked.

"How did you know?" Cole asked, taken back.

He laughed, "No one in my time working here has ever wanted to do this. It's a crazy scary slide."

"No kidding," Cole mumbling.

"Surprised you are still scared, though," the lifeguard shrugged. "You ninja are said to be fearless."

"Everyone is scared of something," Cole said. "Some things are stupid, some are more reasonable."

"This one being?"

"Reasonable," Cole said.

"Clearly."

"I take there is no backing out," Cole sighed.

"Except for the walk of shame back down to tell you pals you can't do it," the lifeguard said as they reached the top.

Cole looked down, seeing two mini people who were Zack and Dash at the bottom. Waiting.

"No one has had any injuries yet from this so you should be fine," the lifeguard patted Cole's back. "Just keep your ankles crossed, arms crossed across your chest and try not to flail while airborne."

"Ok, here goes nothing," Cole sighed.

He took a deep breath before launching himself down the large slide. He felt himself plummeting down the drop, and second later, it curved up and he flew into the air. Dash and Zack watched as he arched and slammed feet first into the water. They cheered, happy he did it after all. Then the worry struck Dash after he didn't resurface.

"Why isn't he coming back up?" Dash asked, nervous.

She looked to her left and saw a lifeguard at the side of the pool, looking around frantic for him. Then, in seconds, the lifeguard had dove deep into the pool. She resurfaced about ten seconds later, Cole limp in her arms.

"Cole!" Dash and Zack cried.

The lifeguard was met by two others who pulled Cole from the water. Cole then stated coughing and spitting water up. Dash sighed with relief as Cole rolled onto his side, coughing.

"Stretcher!" a lifeguard called.

The lifeguard who took Cole up rushed over to Dash and Zack.

"Will Cole be alright?" Zack asked him.

Dash watched as a Stretcher was rolled in, the lifeguards preparing to move Cole onto it.

"He'll recover," the lifeguard sighed. "Give him a couple hours."

"I feel horrible," Dash said. "I made him do it. It's all my fault."

"Don't say that," the lifeguard told them.

"But it is," Dash insisted.

"It's not," a voice replied, weak and exhausted.

Dash rushed to Cole, seeing him awake. Not only that but speaking.

"It's could have said no, but I wanted you to be happy," Cole muttered. "I put your happiness before my own safety and health. That is why this happened."

"Cole," Dash looked sorrowful at him.

"Take Zack to the room and get some rest," Cole told her. "I'll be fine in the morning."

Dash bit her lip, nodding. She stopped walking beside Cole, watching him be wheeled off. Zack moved to her side and lead her towards the to walk so they could dry off, have dinner and get some well needed rest.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose early in the morning, having nothing but ocean on the horizon. Exhausted, Dash pulled herself out of bed. She glanced to see Zack, still sound asleep in the other bed. She sighed, wishing she could have slept as soundly as him. All night, she was tossing and turning, constantly waking up after nightmares about Cole.

Cole. Was he OK? Was he more injured than anyone thought? Would he be angry or upset with her for making he go down the slide? She couldn't shake the thought of him from her mind. No matter what she thought of, it would lead her thoughts to him.

She was snapped from her thoughts as Zack shifted in his bed. She glanced over at him, still standing between the two beds in their large suite. She watched Zack eyes flutter open, staring at her. He slowly sat up, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, yawning.

"What time is it?" Zack asked, mid yawn.

Dash glanced to the clock beside the beds. The bright, red, neon lights showing a digital clock.

"About 8:30," Dash told him. "You can sleep more if you want."

"Can we go get breakfast?" Zack asked.

Dash shrugged, "Sure."

Zack smiled, jumping out of bed in a hurry. He nearly rushed out the door and would have. The only thing stopping him was Dash.

"Clothes and shoes first," Dash told him.

Zack sighed loudly, turning and walking back into the room. Dash heard the door close, signaling he was in his room, changing. She gave a sigh of relief that he went to change quickly.

"Can I put on my swim suit?" Zack called out.

Dash mentally facepalmed. Of course he would ask that. She moved to the door so she wouldn't have to yell.

"Put on normal clothing," Dash told Zack through the door. "We aren't swimming today."

"What?" Zack cried through the door. "Why not?"

"Because you and I are doing something I want to do today," Dash told him. "We all agreed that we take turns choosing what to do each day, and I need a break from swimming."

"Fine," Zack moaned.

Dash was almost sure she was going to regret that. Mostly because she had no idea what she wanted to do. She wanted to go with Cole to check out the parts of the resort that had more nature things, like waterfalls and hiking trails, or even the zoo they had. But now, she had no clue what to do. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and be left to her own thoughts.

Zack walked out, jumping Dash from her chain of thought. She smiled to him and they walked out of the door. Both of them were silent as they walked down the stairs from the second floor to reach the dinning hall on the first floor. The dinning hall was filled to the brim with people, each room having a designated table to sit at. A buffet of breakfast foods lined the far wall, and drinks lined the wall to the left of it. Dash and Zack made their way to the buffet, picking up a plate and getting their food. They went to the table and sat at their places.

"What do you want to drink?" Dash asked Zack.

Zack sat in his chair, pondering over what he wanted to drink.

"How about orange juice?" Zack replied.

"Alright," Dash said.

She slipped over to the drink stand. She grabbed a plastic cup. The juice dispenser had the flavours listed on top, with small buttons to dispense the juices. She lined up the cup and poured Zack's orange juice. She placed it on the counter and grabbed another cup.

 _Tap._

Dash glanced over her right shoulder, feeling someone tap it. She saw Zack still sitting at the table, eating away. She decided to shrug it off, thinking it was her imagination. She went to pour some fruit punch into her cup.

 _Tap tap._

She glanced over her shoulder again. No one was there. She was beginning to feel paranoid. Zack remained at the table, still eating. She glanced over her left shoulder, looking to see if anyone was there. No one. She was sure she was just paranoid now. She poured her juice, setting it down next to Zack's. She went to grab a couple lids to put on them so they wouldn't spill.

 _Tap tap._

Dash spun around, startled and furious. A glare was plastered on her face. It quickly softened as she was pulled into a tight embrace. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him. His head lay gentle on hers, just standing there in each other's arms. It was joyful. It was playful. It was romantic.

"I told you I was fine," he whispered in her ear.

Dash began to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks. She held him tightly, never wanting to let him go again. She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes, seeing the joy in them.

"Come, let's go eat," he said softly.

Dash nodded, wiping away the tears. He popped the lids on the cups and grabbed a couple straws. Dash and him walked to the table, where Zack sat. He looked up, giving Dash a smirk.

"Cole found you?" he asked.

"You knew, didn't you," Dash asked.

Zack nodded. Dash sat at her place as Cole wondered over to the buffet. Zack took a sip of his juice before turning to Dash.

"He came in seconds after you turned to get the juice," Zack smirked. "He played with you for a couple minutes then you spun around. I was trying not to laugh and give it away when you looked."

"Thanks," Dash said sacasitcally.

Zack chuckled to himself. Cole joined them moments later with a plate of food.

"What are you laughing about?" Cole asked playfully.

"I was just telling Dash about what you were doing," Zack smirked.

Cole turned to Dash, smiling. Then they all ate, talking away about different things.

* * *

After breakfast, Cole and Dash ad their way upstairs to prepare for the day. They were discussing what to do, and Zack didn't seem to like any of their ideas.

"That all sounds so boring," Zack moaned.

Dash rolled her eyes. She looked to Cole who opened the hotel door into their suite.

"Look, I was in the Resort Hospital all night because you wanted me to go down some crazy dangerous slide," Cole told Zack as they walked into the room. "Let's have a relaxing day so I can recover, then you can do whatever you want tomorrow."

Dash closed the door behind them. Zack moped, allowing himself to fall face first onto the bed in his room. Dash heard a loud, irritated moan from Zack room.

"Remind you of anyone?" Cole smirked at Dash.

"He's a little Kai who tags around with someone everywhere," Dash groaned. "Temper, impatience and all."

Cole chuckled to himself. He turned and pulled his shirt off.

"Only Zack is ten time worse," Cole laughed.

Dash chuckled. Cole tossed his mangled swim top onto a drying rack near the window.

"Well, after that, that shirt is done it's time for me," Cole sighed.

"Did you bring a second?" Dash asked.

"Nope," Cole sighed. "I'll have to get a new one today at some point."

Dash nodded. She went through a couple papers on the desk from Cole's hospital release. She skimmed over them, getting the key points and details off them.

"Possible concussion?" Dash questioned.

Cole shrugged it off. He pulled a orange t-shirt on, grabbing a pair of shorts and boxers from the drawers. He moved to stand beside Dash, looking and the papers.

"I was knocked unconscious on impact," Cole shrugged. "No one is entirely sure what happened, but that's what they got from it."

"Maybe you should take it easy," Dash warned. "You don't want to hurt yourself more."

"It does say possible," Cole replied, slipping into the bathroom. "That being it was the only logistical reason at the time but I have shown no symptoms of one."

Dash turned back to the stack of papers, shuffling through them. Then she came across an advertisement.

 _Resort Child Entertainment Center_

 _Going on a tour. Don't want to drag your mopey kid around. Drop of any kid from ages 6-12 at our center. We can entertain them._

"Hey, Cole," Dash called.

Cole walked out of the bathroom in a new change of clothes.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Did they give you this?" Dash asked.

Cole moved over to see the paper in Dash hands. He shook his head.

"Nope, must have grabbed it by accident," Cole replied. "Says they have their own, child friendly waterpark, free lunch, library, rides and more. Sounds like a blast."

"Do you think Zack would want to go there instead of coming with us?" Dash asked.

Cole chuckled, a grin on his face. He hung his swimsuit with his top on the rack.

"Kid would probably like it," Cole said. "Wanna ask him?"

Dash shrugged. She carried the ad into Zack separate room, seeing him lying on his back, feet dangling off the bed.

"So, I can tell you don't want to come with us," Dash started. "Then I found this."

Zack sat up on the bed, looking at the flyer in Dash hands. A smile formed on his face.

"Can I go there?" he asked.

"I was about to ask if you wanted to, so yeah," Dash smiled.

Zack jumped up and down on his bed. Dash laughed and saw Cole in the doorway.

"Taking he says yes," Cole chuckled.

Dash nodded, laughing. Today was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone gathered outside. The Temple. Zane stood with his sister, Mai, near the door. Mai held little Janelle in her arms, watching the others. Nya, Kai and Jay all waited for Lloyd to attempt to jump realms for the first time.

"Alright," Lloyd took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

"We all believe you in, buddy," Kai smiled.

Lloyd nodded. He focused all his energy and in a flash of light, he was gone. Moments later, he appeared in the same spot, grinning widely.

"I did it!" Lloyd cheered.

Everyone celebrated, congratulating the green ninja. He turned to Ali, who smiled at him. Then she pulled him into a hug.

"I am so proud of you," Ali whispered in his ear.

She pulled away, Lloyd's eyes shimmering with pride. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning to Kai, Jay and Nya.

"Alright, so this time," Ali instructed him. "Think of the others coming with you while concentrating on the powers."

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Lloyd asked.

"We are all ready," Nya smiled.

she looked and saw Jay clinging to to her brother. The smile on her face faded as Kai nodded to her.

"Good luck, and keep in touch," Ali told them.

Lloyd nodded. He focused and then he, Nya, Jay and Kai disappeared.

"Will this work, Ali?" Zane asked, approaching the dazed princess.

Ali blinked constantly, waving on her feet. She nearly collapsed, if not for Zane being beside her.

"What's wrong?" Zane asked, worried.

"That was too much," Ali muttered.

"You pushed yourself too hard," Mai told her. "Zane, help get her to bed. She needs to rest."

Zane nodded. He slipped an arm around Ali, guiding her towards the Temple. Mai lead the way, carrying Janelle. They walked into Lloyd and Ali's shared room. Mai laid Janelle in her crib, tucking the infant out of harm's way. She turned to see Ali slip from Zane grasp, sitting on the bed. Mai moved over to them, kneeling before Ali.

"So, what's wrong?" Mai asked.

"My head's spinning," Ali moaned.

Mai frowned. She placed a hand on Ali's forehead, feeling her temperature.

"You feel alright," Mai frowned. "Have you been drinking plenty of water?"

"Yes," Ali nodded.

"Sleeping well? Like at least eight hours?" Mai asked.

Ali nodded. Zane was examining her himself. His eyes landed on the necklace, carefully looking at each crystal. They all seemed normal. Coloured brightly and not a single one was dull.

"Just rest and we'll see if this passes," Mai sighed. "We'll watch Janelle."

"Alright," Ali nodded.

Zane watched his sister move away from the bedside. She peeked into the crib.

"Janelle fell asleep," she said softly.

Zane saw Ali had already fallen asleep. He moved towards the door, allowing his sister to slip out before he followed her. He closed the door with a silent click, turning to his sister.

"What do you think is wrong?" Zane asked Mai.

"I believe she is just exhausted," Mai said. "I see no other reason for this to occur so suddenly, unless she has been hiding it from us."

"Let's hope she isn't hiding it, then," Zane sighed. "I would hate for her to be seriously sick while Lloyd is gone."

"Agreed," Mai said.

Zane watched his sister go upstairs before he turned to go and see how the others were making out.

* * *

The light faded away, leaving three confused and somewhat startled ninja before one eager, excited green ninja. Jay clung tightly to Kai, who seemed slightly annoyed, but wasn't going to do anything about it. They were in someone's backyard, and someone was there with them.

"You're back," she smiled.

"Hey Alexis," Lloyd smiled. "Yeah, we're back."

"Is something wrong?" Penny asked, sitting on the deck behind their home. "Normally you only come to us when you need something."

"Well," Lloyd tried to come up with something.

Kai covered for him, explaining the whole situation in a quick and efficient way.

"We've been dealing with a lot of magic, and Jay kind of needs a kick start with his memory," Kai explained. "Ali told us that a key event in his life should be able to trigger his memory to flood back to him."

"We really don't want to go through his true potential again," Nya sighed. "We were wondering if you would be able to show us the episode of the show it happens in?"

"Sure," Alexis replied. "It's just the two of us at the moment, since Lola is out with family for the day. Come on in. I'll get it set up."

Penny smiled, getting up pulling open their sliding door. They walked into the kitchen, which is where the door lead. Lloyd lead everyone into the living room, while Penny disappeared outside again. Alexis turned on the tv, and going to YouTube on it. She went to the search bar and typed in "Ninjago season 1 episode" before turning to Lloyd.

"Um," she looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked.

"I can't remember what episode it is in the season," Alexis said.

"I don't know," Lloyd shrugged.

"I happened after Zane unlocked his," Kai said.

"Zane was tick tock," Alexis told herself. "That is episode 7, so it must be episode 8."

She put it in, and saw a list of them come up. She selected one and let it play. She joined Lloyd on the floor by the couch, watching. They sat together, watching in silence. Every now and then, Nya would glance to Jay, seeing him slowly drifting away from Kai and sitting by himself. Small bolts of lightning flickered in his eyes. It was working, at least she hoped.

About fifteen minutes later, a couple minutes from the end, the roller coaster scene played. The words rang in Jay's head, the one's Nya said.

"Jay," she said, in both the show and at his side.

He heard her, every word. He turned to her, seeing her smiling at him.

"If anything horrible were to happen," she echoed the words from the show, she words she had told him. "I want you to know that you don't have to wear cologne, or pretend to be anything you're not."

Jay smiled brightly, his eyes flickering with light. Lloyd nudged Alexis, who turned in awe at the scene unfolding in her own house. Kai smiled, watching.

"Because I like you best when you're you," Nya smiled.

She kissed his cheek, quickly. Jay blushed a vibrant red, his eyes sparking to life with the small bolts of light. His own voice echoed in his ears, having missed the rest of Nya's line.

"It's just like you said," his voice responded. "You must have raised my heart rate."

Jay looked down, grinning widely. His heart was beating at hundred miles an hour.

"Whatever happens next, just remember," Nya echoed in his ear. "You are the best you."

Everyone's eyes lit up, a bright, blue light filling the room. Alexis and Lloyd turned away, the brightness blinding. Nya's heart was beating rapidly, seeing the same thing that happened before. Jay's true potential. Jay floated mid air, his whole body glowing a vibrant light blue, before it faded and he landed gently on the floor. He spun around, seeing Nya standing before her, right by the couch.

"Jay," Nya called quietly.

Jay smiled, tears in his eyes. He bolted to her, embracing her in a tight hug. Nya stood, startled at first, then closed her eyes, returning the hug.

"I remember everything," Jay whispered in her ear. "All of it."

Nya placed her head on the blue ninja's chest, feeling his head on hers. His fingers ran through her hair, soothingly. For Jay, it was like nothing had happened. Like he had just woken from a deep slumber and had seen her. But for Nya, it was like the end of an everlasting nightmare. Relief flooded her, being in Jay's arms once again. It was comforting, relaxing and soothing. She wanted the moment to last forever, but her brother wanted other things.

"I think, I am going to be sick," Kai moaned.

Lloyd chuckled as Jay and Nya pulled away from each other. Nya jumped onto her tip toes, kissing Jay. He returned it, smiling at her happily.

"Yeah, I'm going to be sick," Kai moaned, eyes wide.

"Oh, put a sock in it," Nya laughed. "Like you and Skylor haven't done this."

Kai mocked her, muttering to himself. This earned him a small hit over the head by Lloyd.

"Alright, I give," Kai threw his hands in the air. "Can we get going?"

"Already?" Nya moaned. "Can't we sight see?"

"The street fair is back in town, you can go explore that?" Alexis suggested.

"That thing!" Lloyd cheered. "We have to go! Ali took me the first time we were here. It is awesome! Just for a while."

"You are Mr Realm-Traveller," Kai moaned. "I guess we have no other choice. But we can't in our suits. We have to change."

"Good point," Nya said.

"I have some outfits that surely would fit Nya," Alexis said. "Then she and I can go get you boys a couple things, then you can go and have fun."

"Alright, lead the way," Nya smiled.

Alexis lead Nya away. Lloyd picked up the remote, smirking.

"While it is still on, let's watch a little more," he smirked.

"I guess," Kai shrugged.

Jay sat beside him as Lloyd selected the next episode and they began watching it. It was the Royal Blacksmiths.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Let me just say this was one of the most fun chapters for me to write in a while. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I did writing it. ONWARDS TO THE CHAPTER!!!!_**

"How about this?" Nya asked.

Alexis looked over to her, seeing the outfit she had laid out on the rack.

"For who?" Alexis asked.

"Kai," Nya said.

"Doesn't he normally wear red?" Alexis asked.

"I thought we should change it up," Nya shrugged. "Harder to recognize us that way."

"Good point," Alexis said. "But, maybe this shirt."

Alexis held out a dark grey shirt with large white words on it saying "Keep Calm or Panic, I don't Care" on it. Nya chuckled to herself.

"Sounds like it fits him," Nya chuckled.

Alexis smirked, giggling. She tossed it in the cart. It contained that t-shirt, three pairs of shorts, grey, black and navy blue with white stripes and a couple pairs of sunglasses.

"So, we just need shirts for Jay and Lloyd and hats for them," Nya said.

"Well, can Kai wear a hat with his hair like that?" Alexis asked.

"Maybe?" Nya shrugged. "He has before."

"Ok," Alexis replied.

After about half an hour, they had returned home with the clothes and the boys were changing. Kai was done first, walking out of the spare bedroom and flopping on the couch. Lloyd wasn't far behind and neither was Jay.

"I seriously love Kai's shirt," Lloyd snickered.

"Oh shut it," Kai rolled his eyes. "I heard you the whole time we were changing."

"Happy you like it," Nya smirked. "Alexis picked it out."

Kai cast his sister a glared. Nya laughed even harder, trying to contain it but failing miserably. Kai wore the t-shirt and black shorts, his sunglasses on his face. Lloyd wore the grey shorts and a plain white t-shirt with a light blue collar and trim on his wrists and a black sunhat. Jay wore the navy blue shorts, which looked almost completely black in the light, as well a t-shirt saying "I may be wrong, but I doubt it" and baseball hat for the local baseball team.

"I gotta say, I love my shirt,' Jay laughed.

"It suits you," Kai replied.

"Well, you guys want to go?" Nya asked.

"Let's get out there and enjoy the street fair," Lloyd cheered, jumping with excitement.

"Alright, alright," Kai moaned. "We're going. Don't get too excited or you will blast us into next week."

"No, I would," Jay joked.

Kai rolled his eyes as Lloyd facepalmed. Nya chuckled.

"It is great to have you back to yourself," Nya whispered to him.

Jay smiled at her. Kai rolled his eyes again and turned to follow Lloyd out of the house. Nya and Jay weren't too far behind them. They walked down the sidewalk, Lloyd and Kai walking ahead of Jay and Nya, talking.

"You will love it, trust me," Lloyd said. "Last time, they had brownies, and fudge, and all sorts of sweets, and games, and stores, and even this thing called a rock wall."

"Slow down, greenie," Kai said. "Don't get ahead of yourself. We don't even have money."

"Actually, we do," Nya called up to them.

Kai and Lloyd stopped, turning to see Nya holding out some money.

"Alexis was kind enough to give everyone ten dollars to spend," Nya said. "Use it wisely because it's all you get."

She looked at Lloyd while saying this.

"I know, I know," Lloyd nodded.

He took the money from Nya, as she handed them out. The Lloyd grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him down the road towards the fair. Lloyd laughed, and Kai couldn't help but chuckle. He knew Lloyd was younger in this realm than back in Ninjago, so he would keep up with the childish games to make him happy. Kai looked up and saw the street before him closed off and filled with booths, vendors, stands and more.

"What do you want to do first?" Kai asked Lloyd.

"Let's see what games they have," Lloyd grinned widely.

Kai only had a second to glance behind him to see Nya and Jay joining them before Lloyd dragged him off. Nya covered her mouth, clearly hiding a chuckle. Jay smiled, watching them run off. He turned to Nya.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked Nya.

"Why don't we start by looking around," Nya shrugged. "I'm sure we'll find something."

Jay shrugged, agreeing. They started walking, looking around at all the booths, some selling things, others with games, and even ones with food available.

"Look at this," Nya said.

Jay moved over to Nya, seeing a stand in front of a toy store. Nya held up a small red box with a neat design and familiar faces on it. On the top in the corner, it had Jay on it, and the Ninjago name. The set was called the Ninja Bike Chase.

"Incredible," Jay smiled.

"It's on sale," the vendor owner told them. "Normally it's twenty dollars, but it's only ten during the fair."

"You want it?" Jay asked.

Nya chuckled, nodded. Jay pulled out his money and handed it to the man.

"Thank you," the man smiled.

"Thank you," Jay responded.

Nya carried the lego set with her as they continued to wander. A while passed and before they knew it, all four of them were at the ice cream stand as the sun began to set.

"You seriously bought that," Kai laughed.

"Yeah, it has a little me," Nya said to her brother. "And a lego you, Kai."

"We have to show that to the others once we get home," Jay laughed.

"Once we get back and say bye to Alexis, we'll head back home," Lloyd said. "We want to be unseen when we leave."

"Right," Kai nodded.

They walked up Alexis' street and walked inside. Alexis was in her pj's, watching TV with Penny.

"You guys were gone a while," Penny said.

"We were having fun," Kai shrugged. "Some more than others, but what are you going to do?"

"So, are you going back to Ninjago?" Alexis asked.

"Kind of have to," Nya sighed. "You're realm is amazing."

"Wish we could come visit Ninjago sometime," Penny replied

"That would be amazing," Alexis agreed.

"I'll talk to Ali about it," Lloyd told them. "Until then, thanks again for your help today."

"Anytime, ninja," Alexis nodded. "And keep the clothes, we won't use them."

"We should grab our suits," Kai said.

"Right," Jay nodded.

Kai and Jay slipped into the guest bedroom, grabbing the boys gi's while Nya ran upstairs to grab hers. They all came back downstairs.

"Say hi to Ali and the baby," Alexis smiled.

"Her name is Janelle," Lloyd replied. "And I will."

Everyone said their goodbyes, before Jay, Kai and Nya gathered around Lloyd. He focused on his energy and travelled with all of them back to Ninjago. They arrived outside the Temple, seeing a setting sun on the horizon. Nya looked at her box in her hands, seeing it was still there before turning to Jay.

"Want to build it?" she asked, grinning widely.

"You know it," Jay replied.

The two darted off to one of their rooms, leaving Kai and Lloyd outside alone. Kai started at the sunset, admiring it. Lloyd tapped his shoulder, drawing his attention away from it.

"WIth Jay back to himself, we'll see more of you," Lloyd asked, "right?"

"Of course," Kai smiled. "I did miss you guys. A lot more than you realized."

Lloyd smiled, Kai pulling him into a hug. He returned it without questioned and they smiled.

"Want to introduce me to the baby?" Kai asked.

"Right, you haven't had time to see her with Jay yet," Lloyd mentally slapped himself. "Come on."

Kai followed Jay inside, turning and walking towards his bedroom. Lloyd froze mid step, seeing Mai slipping out of his room. She looked up, seeing Lloyd and Kai.

"You're back," Mai smiled.

"Is something wrong with Janelle?" Lloyd asked, worried.

Mai sighed. "Not Janelle, Ali. She's really sick. She's been hiding it from us for a while, I can tell. Only issue is that there are no signs of an illness."

"What could it be, then?" Lloyd asked.

"Zane was thinking it could be one of two things," Mai said. "Dehydration or part of the concussion coming back at her. Both a logical answers, but have very little proof for either."

Kai placed a hand on Lloyd's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Can I see her?" Lloyd asked quietly.

"It is best that we leave her alone for the night," Mai told him calmly. "She needs as much rest as she can get at this point."

Lloyd nodded, unable to respond.

"Janelle is with Zane in the infirmary," Mai told Lloyd. "He is watching over her at the moment. You can see her if you would like."

"I think Lloyd just needs some rest," Kai replied.

Lloyd nodded, tears sparkling in his eyes. Kai took him by the arm and lead him towards his room near the other end of the Temple. Kai turned back, seeing Mai heading upstairs before going into his room with Lloyd. He closed the door behind them, turning and seeing Lloyd now sitting on the bed, his head in his hands. He was shaking, mumbling, crying.

"I never should have left," Lloyd said. "Then I could have been there for her. I could have done something."

Kai moved to his side, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Or Ali could have continued to hide whatever this is and it might have only gotten worse," Kai told him. "This isn't your fault, Lloyd. No one is blaming you."

"I just feel like I could have done something," Lloyd said.

Kai pulled Lloyd close, comforting him. Lloyd's breathing was evening as he calmed himself. Kai looked to Lloyd.

"Sometimes, we can't control how things happen," Kai told him. "You know this, and we have been over it multiple times."

Kai stopped, realizing Lloyd was asleep in his arms. Kai smiled, laying the green ninja back on the bed. He tucked him in before curling up on the air mattress Jay was using that had yet to be cleaned up, falling asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack jumped for joy as Dash finished signing him into the Entertainment Center. He looked overjoyed to be there.

"Alright, he's in good care," the receptionist said.

"Have fun and behave yourself, Zack," Dash smiled.

"I will," Zack nodded.

Zack followed a worker into the center. Dash and Cole and walked out, looking at a map of the Resort.

"Where to, Dash?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," Dash shrugged. "It all looks cool. What do you want to do?"  
"There is an interpretive trail we could try out," Cole pointed to the map.

"Sounds cool," Dash said. "There is a petting zoo between here and there, though. Can we stop there first?"

"Of course, let's go," Cole smiled.

They started walking, Dash looking at the map and trying to plan out the day.

"So, we'll check out the petting zoo, then do the trail," Dash listed.

"That will make it about lunch time," Cole said.

"Really?" Dash questioned.

"Yup, if we go all the way through the petting zoo, which I think we will," Cole smirked.

Dash laughed, nudging him. She looked back down at the map.

"The movie theater is near the lunch area, and they have a movie at 2," Dash said. "We could watch that."

"Trying to be romantic?" Cole teased.

Dash's face turned bright red, Cole nudging her.

"Shut up," Dash moaned.

"I'm only kidding," Cole laughed. "You went bright red. Like, more red than Kai's gi."

Dash rolled her eyes, hearing Cole laughing his head off. She looked up and saw the petting zoo before them.

"There's the petting zoo," she pointed it out to Cole.

Cole nodded, seeing it. They quickened the pace and raced to the entrance. They showed their Resort passes and were giving wristbands for access. They walked in, looking around at all the animals around them.

"Sheep, goats, horses, look at everything they have here," Dash admired.

"Come check this out," Cole told her.

Dash turned, seeing Cole by a reptile building. It was early in the morning, so it was rather quiet. She walked in, following Cole. Although you couldn't touch the animals, you could see turtles, lizards, chameleons and more.

"Why, hello there," a voice said.

Cole and Dash turned, seeing a worker there.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's really cool," Dash smiled.

"We have some snakes that you can hold, if you are up for it?" he smiled.

"Sure," Cole replied.

Dash and Cole followed the worker, leading them to another part of the building. There was a family with two young kids with them there. One held a lizard of some sort in her hands while the other played with a snake. Cole and Dash paused to watch the kids, laughing. Then turned to see the man walking back over with a small, long snake with a tan skin with large, reddish brown spots along it's back.

"This is my friend, Max," the man said. "He's a Milk Snake and super friendly with people. Want to hold him?"

"Cole does," Dash volunteered the black ninja.

Cole chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Sure, let's do it," Cole shrugged.

Then man carefully removed the snake from him and set it on Cole's shoulders. Cole smiled, watching it slither around slowly on his shirt.

"It's different not having them try to kill me," Cole chuckled.

"Why's that?" the worker asked.

"The Serpentine," Cole shrugged. "They were kind of evil against us before so."

"I see," the man said. "Well, Max likes you at least."

Cole looked down, seeing Max moving towards Dash.

"I think he prefers you, Dash," Cole chuckled.

"Would you like a turn?" the man asked.

Dash's eyes widened, shaking her head.

"Scared?" Cole teased.

"Am not!" Dash retorted.

"Are too," Cole mocked. "Or else you would do it."

"I can and I will," Dash said.

Cole handed Max over to Dash, and she realized what she had just done.

"I will get you for this," Dash grumbled.

Cole chuckled, smirking.

"Bring it, Kirra," Cole smirked widely.

"You did not just go there," Dash glared at him.

"I totally did," Cole smirked.

"How do you even remember that?" Dash asked.

"It is the only thing I remember from it," Cole sighed. "Worst time of my life."

"No kidding," Dash sighed.

They talked for a little while, then continued along their way. Near the exit to the zoo, they stopped again to check the way to the trail. As they were about the leave, someone screamed.

"Maddy! Get out of there!"

Cole and Dash spun around to see a young girl, no older than six, fallen into a goat pen. A goat began going wild, jumping, kicking and attacking from the chaos.

"Oh no!" Cole cried.

He darted towards them, Dash close behind. The little girl had gotten up and was running towards her parents at the fence. The goat was right in front of her and kicked her in the stomach. She screamed.

"Everyone back away!" a worker yelled.

As people were being forced back, Cole ran right past them and jumped the fence.

"Sir! Get out of there!" the worker shouted.

"Cole!" Dash cried.

Cole grabbed the goat's back legs as it went to kick again. It broke free from Cole's grasp, turning to face him. It lined up and charged at Cole. Cole Grabbed it by the horns, stopped it in it's tracks.

"What is he doing!" the worker shouted.

"Dash! Get the kid!" Cole shouted.

"On it!" Dash yelled back.

She jumped to fence, landing in the pen.

"You can't go in there!" the worker shouted at her.

"We know what we're doing, sir," Dash replied calmly. "We can handle it."

Dash turned, seeing the goat free from Cole again. Cole had forced it away from the girl, who sat near the edge of the pen, crying and holding her stomach.

"Hurry, Dash!" Cole shouted.

Dash ran to the little girl, kneeling next to her in the mud and waste.

"Let's get you out of here," Dash told her.

Dash picked up the little girl, who gripped her tightly. Dash moved towards the fence she climbed in over. As she got closer, the mother pushed through the crowd, running to the fence for her daughter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the mother said repeatedly.

Dash handed the mother the young girl, before starting to climb the fence. She turned, looking up to see Cole about to run to them. Then she saw another goat, angry and ready to charge at him.

"Cole!" she shouted. "Behind you!"  
Cole looked at her confused. He spun around, seeing the goat just before it plowed into him. Cole fell to the ground, both angry goats ready to pound him to bits.

"No!" Dash shouted.

Then she did something he hadn't done before. It shocked everyone. As she ran towards Cole, a dark purple tornado broke out around her. She scooped up Cole, getting them both out of there to safety. The tornado died away, leaving a startled Cole in a worried Dash's arms. Both coated in mud and goat waste.

"Are you OK?" Dash asked, setting him on the ground.

"Muddy, stinky and a little confused, but yeah," Cole replied.

Dash sighed in relief. Then everyone started cheering. Dash spun around, seeing the crowd celebrating.

"You did spinjitzu."

Dash turned, seeing Cole smiling at her.

"I did, didn't I," Dash smiled.

Dash helped Cole to his feet, both laughing at each other.

"I honestly think that is enough excitement for today," Cole said to Dash.

"More like enough excitement for a week," Dash replied. "I need a shower."

"You and me both," Cole laughed.

As everyone scattered, the mother thanked them again before they left to go clean off in the hotel room. So far, they had played with snakes and goats, and had a muddy save. Not to mention this day was only starting. It wasn't even lunchtime yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Lunch passed quickly, but Cole and Dash didn't go out again after the morning. Cole laid on the bed, resting. Dash sat in the other room, thinking to herself about everything. A tapping sound came from the door outside, onto the balcony. She looked up and went to see what it was.

"Booker?" she questioned.

She pulled open the door, a bird flying Booker into the room. She closed the door, turning to see the bird set Booker on a chair and then perch itself above him.

"What are you doing here?" Dash asked.

"Nothing much," Booker responded. "I thought you would be out so I can to borrow some more money for the casino."

"First off, what gives you the right to my well earned money," Dash retorted. "And second, you stole my money!"

"Borrowed," Booker replied. "I'll pay you back."

"Stolen because you never asked," Dash glared. "Wait, why are you even going into a Casino in the first place!"

"Because it's a free country," Booker snapped. "I'll can go where I please."

"And the bird?" Dash questioned.

"I found him," Booker said. "His name is Tom."

"What happened to your money?" Dash asked.

"You're just ms questions today," Booker grumbled.

"So answer them," Dash snapped.

"I spent it," Booker said. "I lost a bet and all the money."

"And whose problem is that?" Dash asked.

"Yours," Booker said.

"Why?" Dash asked.

"Because it was your money," Booker replied.

"You what!" Dash shouted.

She ran over to her suitcase to find the envelope that he money was once in was empty.

"You know I could call the cops on you for that!" Dash snapped.

"Don't," Booker said. "Look, I told a guy that we could play another game at 2, but I need something to bet so I can get it back."

"Use you bird," Dash growled.

Tom squawk, clearly taken back.

"Are you serious?" Booker glared.

"Dead," Dash glared back. "You won't get another Penny from me until you get that money back."

"Fine," Booker growled. "Let's go, Tom."

Dash watched as Tom picked up Booker and flew out the door. Dash slammed it shut and turned away. She sighed in relief, Booker always gave her a headache. She walked out of the room and into the other, seeing Cole awake and sitting upright on the bed.

"Who were you talking to?" Cole asked.

Dash jumped, stumbling into the wall.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Cole chuckled.

"I'm fine," Dash stammer. "It was talking on the phone with someone."

"That someone must be really loud because I could hear them like they were in the room with you."

"They were on speaker," Dash said, trying to cover it up.

"Alright," Cole stretched.

He slipped off the bed, stretching. He shook his head, knocking his hair into place before smiling at Dash. Dash blushed crazily, smiling at him.

"So, what are we doing now?" Cole asked.

"I don't know," Dash replied.

Cole moved close to Dash, placing his hands on the wall around Dash.

"You saved me back there," Cole smiled.

"It was nothing," Dash replied. "You do it all the time."

"Normally it's me who does the saving, though," Cole grinned.

"What are you getting at?" Dash asked, unable to stop smiling.

Cole didn't respond. Instead, he leaned in a kissed her. Dash was startled at first, but then returned it. Cole back away after a minute, seeing Dash in a daze. Dash was blushing profusely, and shoved Cole back. Cole toppled back onto the bed.

"What was that for?" Cole asked.

"You kissed me," Dash responded.

"You didn't like it?" Cole asked, worried.

"I wouldn't say that," Dash smirked.

Dash jumped onto the bed, landing on Cole. Cole let out a oof and a groan, smiling at Dash. Dash grinned widely at him, laughing.

"Bring it on," Cole laughed

Cole pulled himself free from Dash and knocked her back, kissing her again. He laughed in triumph as he leaned over Dash. Dash pushed him off before jumping onto the floor.

"That's enough of that," Dash chuckled.

"But it was fun, right?" Cole asked.

"Fine, I'll admit it was fun," Dash rolled her eyes.

Cole smirked. He climbed off the bed and turned to make the bed again. Dash pulled out her phone to see a message from Nicki.

 _Nicki: Hey! How are you doing?_

 _Dash: I'm good. How are you?_

 _Nicki: Fantastic! Roy and I just got back from our cruise and it was so romantic!_

 _Dash: Sound like you had a blast_

 _Nicki: You know it! I have tons of pictures to show you when you get home._

 _Dash: Are you back at the Temple already?_

 _Nicki: No, we're visiting some other people in Ninjago City. We'll be back tonight._

 _Dash: Have fun. Cole, Zack and I are here for a couple more nights_

 _Nicki: Anything fun stories?_

 _Dash: Let's save those for everyone because Cole will want to help share them._

 _Nicki: Fine. I have to go. Text me later._

 _Dash: Alright, bye._

Dash slipped her phone away and turned to see Cole had moved outside and saw standing on the balcony. Dash walked up to him silently. She placed a hand around his back and he jumped. He turned to see her and smiled, leaning against the railing.

"Who were you texting?" Cole asked.

"Nicki," Dash replied. "She and Roy just got back from their cruise."

"I can't believe how long it has been since Kai and Jay came back," Cole sighed. "A whole week now."

"Hard to believe how much time has passed since then," Dash agreed. "Only two more days agreed then we can go see how much progress everyone is having back home."

Cole nodded. He stared off at the horizon, smiling.

"What shall we do?" Dash asked him.

"Well, we have about 4 hours until dinner," Cole said. "How about we get Zack and head to the beach?"

"Sounds like a plan," Dash nodded.

* * *

Dash laughed as Zack ran into the water with Cole hot on his heels. She sat on the beach, setting up the beach towels and everything. She turned back to see the boys goofing off in the water. They were splashing each other, jumping running and Cole was even picking Zack up and throwing him.

"Come on, Dash!" Cole called. "You're missing out on all the fun!"

Dash smiled and walked towards the water. Before she even got close, Cole climbed out and picked her up.

"Put me down!" Dash laughed.

Cole carried her out into the water. He dropped her in and dove in after her, laughing. Dash came up, inhaling sharply and pushing the soaked hair out of her face. She cast a glare at Cole who high fived with Zack.

"You are both weirdos," Dash said.

Cole and Zack laughed. They they both became soaked as Dash splashed them. They started splashing back and they started a splash fight between them, laughing and playing. It was a fun evening at the beach for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Morning dawned in the Temple. Zane was already awake and making breakfast. Mai was with Ali, checking her over to make sure she was in fact well again. Nya and Jay were up and training while Lloyd was watching over the baby with Kai.

"She is so cute," Kai cooed.

"Thanks," Lloyd smiled.

Lloyd sat in the infirmary, since Mai was with Ali in his room.

"Do you think she inherited your powers or Ali's?" Kai asked.

"Actually, Ali thinks she didn't inherit powers, but we won't know until she is older," Lloyd replied.

Kai nodded, smiling at the baby in his arms. Kai bounced the baby gently, smiling at her as she giggled happily.

"I still can't believe you're a father," Kai said.

"Neither can I," Lloyd admitted.

"Have you and Ali decided what you'll do if something happens?" Kai asked.

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked.

"Like, when a villain decides to attack and we have to defend," Kai explained. "Surely you won't want Janelle in the mix."

"Ali said once she's feeling better, she was going to speak with Skylor about watching her in those situations," Lloyd replied.

Both boys jumped, hearing a loud crash and a bang downstairs. They looked at each other before running out of the room to see what it was. Lloyd and Kai stopped at the top of the stairs, seeing Nicki and Roy, startled in the main room.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked.

Lloyd started down the stairs as Kai remained on the second floor, where the baby was safe. Lloyd stopped on the last step, seeing a dazed Jay against the wall to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked again.

"Jay and I got a little too eager with a new invention," Nya said, walking into the room.

"I'll be fine," Jay moaned, climbing to his feet and looking around.

"What invention are you working on?" Zane asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen with Mai.

"It's nothing, really," Jay replied, rubbing his head.

"Alright, if you say so," Zane shrugged.

Zane walked back into the kitchen by himself. Mai walked over to Lloyd, who was now joined with Nicki and Roy.

"How are you all doing?" Mai asked.

"Alright," Lloyd replied.

"The vacation was amazing," Nicki smiled, leaning on Roy.

"Someone is tired, though," Kai laughed.

Lloyd looked up to see Kai about halfway down the stairs. He joined them as everyone spoke.

"So, what's been going on here?" Nicki asked.

"Jay regained his memory," Kai replied.

"Someone is coming back to his normal, hot headed self," Lloyd smirked at Kai.

"Shut up," Kai moaned.

Lloyd chuckled.

"Where's Ali?" Roy asked.

"In her room, resting," Mai replied.

"No, I'm right here," a voice replied.

They all jumped and turned to see Ali standing at the opening to the bedrooms. Lloyd ran and embraced her tightly.

"I'm fine, Lloyd," Ali laughed.

"So you feel alright?" Mai asked.

"Much better than before," Ali nodded to her.

Nicki looked at Roy, then to Ali and back to Roy. Roy held out the stone that held Nicki's powers.

"Can you do anything with this?" Roy asked, holding out the stone.

Ali pushed past Lloyd and Mai, seeing the stone. She took it from Roy, carefully studying it before looking up at Nicki.

"When did this happen?" Ali asked her.

"When you were in the secret Realm, recovering," Nicki mumbled. "I didn't think it was of any importance, so I never said anything."

Ali looked down at the stone, flipping it around in her hands.

"Come with me," Ali told Nicki and Roy. "Mai, can you take Kai and Janelle back upstairs. Lloyd, you stay with me."

They all nodded. Ali and Lloyd lead Nicki and Roy to their shared room. Ali opened the door and lead everyone in, Lloyd following in behind them and closing the door.

"So, what can you do?" Nicki asked.

"Although the clearstone in unbreakable," Ali started, "I will be able to break the crystal inside. I powers will then be accessible, but trapped within the clearstone orb."

Nicki's face fell. Roy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, ready to pull her into a hug if needed. Ali opened a small box on the desk in the room. She pulled out a couple tools and smashed the stone with them. Lloyd looked and watched the crystal within the clearstone turn to dust in seconds and swirl with the element within it. Ali placed the tools back in the box and pulled out a metal wire and a chain.

"Lloyd, can you create a small flame for me?" Ali asked.

Lloyd nodded, creating a flame in his hand. Ali ran the wire over it and then wrapped it around the clearstone, creating a pattern that wrapped around it on three sides; top to bottom, side to side and around the outside of it. She placed a loop on the top with the wire and attached it to the chain.

"There," Ali smiled.

She placed a layer of frost over it and then melted the frost. She turned and walked up the Nicki. She wrapped the chain around her neck, placing it on like a necklace.

"A necklace?" Nicki questioned, holding the stone in her hand.

"Try using your powers," Ali smiled.

Nicki turned to Roy as he backed away from her. She focused and found she could use her powers.  
"How is that possible?" Lloyd asked, shocked.

Nicki grew to her normal size, looking confused.

"I works like my necklace," Ali explained. "She can use the powers when she has the necklace. Unfortunately, so can anyone else who wears it."

"Thank you so much, Ali," Nicki hugged her tightly.

"It's no problem," Ali smiled. "It's what I'm suppose to do. Now, go and settle in."

Nicki and Roy left the room, leaving Lloyd and Ali by themselves. Lloyd turned, seeing Ali smiling at him. They hugged, happy to finally have some time together again. WIthout someone trying to interrupt them.

* * *

Jay and Nya had fixed the issue with their invention at sent Jay flying. Now, they were in their room, trying to put together the lego set they brought back from the secret Realm.

"You look so cute as a lego person," Jay said, admiring the Nya minifigure.

"Don't let Kai see his," Nya chuckled.

"I won't," Jay replied.

Nya smiled as she finished the last part of her lego bike. Jay looked up to her, seeing her eyeing the pirate minifigure.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jay asked.

"I just wish we could forget that nightmare like everyone else has," Nya sighed.

Jay took the pirate and slipped it into the box.

"Let's just play with you and Kai," Jay told her.

Nya nodded, smiling. She snatched her minifigure away from Jay.

"Hey!" Jay cried.

"I get to be me, you can be Kai," Nya smirked.

"As long as he doesn't catch us doing it," Jay replied.

"Who doesn't catch you doing what?"

Nya and Jay jumped, turning to see Lloyd in the doorway to their room. Jay and Nya exchanged looks before Lloyd sat with them.

"So this is what you bought?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," Nya nodded. "It's actually pretty cool."

"What's this?" Lloyd asked, picking up a sword with Cole's face on it. "Cole's a sword?"

"Actually, it's something called the "Djinn Blade"," Nya said, pretending to read it off the box.

"Then, is Cole in it?" Lloyd asked.

"Probably," Jay replied, paying little attention.

Jay ran Kai's lego bike around on the ground. Nya laughed and joined him with hers. Lloyd smiled, looking and watching as the bikes actually moved along the floor.

"So, what is the invention you two were working on?" Lloyd asked.

"It's a-" Nya started.

"Actually, we could tell you but I think we would rather show you," Jay smirked.

"Alright, where is it, then?" Lloyd asked.

"Meet us outside and we'll show you," Jay said.

Lloyd shrugged and left the room. Jay sprung up and opened the closet.

"You just had to say that to him, didn't you," Nya smiled.

"What? It means we can surprise him, doesn't it?" Jay shrugged. "Now, come on."

Nya jumped to her feet, snatching a pair of goggles Jay grabbed from the closet before walking with him to their workshop.


	10. Chapter 10

Lloyd waited outside for Jay and Nya. Kai saw this and walked out to join him.

"What are you doing out here?" Kai asked him.

"Jay and Nya wanted to show me their invention," Lloyd replied. "Well, more like I asked to see it and they told me to wait out here."

"Do you think they'll mind if I wait with you?" Kai asked. "I've been curious what it is."

"We don't mind," Jay called out.

Lloyd and Kai spun around, seeing Jay and Nya flying over head of them.

"What the heck!" Kai cried. "Where did you come from!?"  
"We went out the back door, flew around and came here," Jay replied.

"Are those jetpacks!?" Lloyd cried.

"Cool, right," Jay smiled.

Nya landed in front of her brother, smiling.

"Want to go for a ride?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Kai said, hesitant.

"Kai!" Lloyd cried out.

Kai barely had time to react before Jay had grabbed him and carried him into the air. Kai screamed, kicking his legs.

"Whoa! Calm down," Jay laughed. "I got you."

Kai was hyperventilating as Nya carried Lloyd up beside him.

"What's with you?" Nya asked her brother. "Normally you're fine with heights."

"It's not that," Kai said, shakily.

"What is it then?" Lloyd asked.

"The last time I was like this was when-" Kai started.

"Cole kidnapped you," Jay's face fell. "I remember now. This is how he held me when you and I were trying to escape and I was caught."

"Yeah," Kai replied. "Except he was mad at me for trying to run and was dragging me back to captivity."

"Sorry, Kai," Nya said. "I didn't know."

Jay landed with Kai, hearing him sigh with relief. Jay looked at the straps on his jetpack as Kai watched Nya and Lloyd fly around above them. Lloyd was cheering and laughing the whole time.

"If I tighten this, loosen that," Kai turned, hearing Jay mumbling things.

Kai walked over to Jay, seeing him making a couple adjustments to the straps.

"I'll be right back," Jay called over his shoulder as he ran into the Temple. He came back moments later with a couple pieces in his hands. He attached them to a bunch of the straps before pulling it back on.

"Kai, want to help me test this?" Jay asked.

"Um, what?" Kai asked.

"I just want to see if the straps are long enough," Jay replied, almost mischievously.

Kai shrugged, walking over to him. Kai listened to Jay as he attached the second set of straps to himself, buckling himself in, standing in front of Jay. Lloyd and Nya had stopped to watch, both seeing Jay's plan.

"They fit," Kai told Jay.

"Good," Jay smirked. "Now hold on."

Kai was about to ask what he meant when they shot into the sky. Kai screamed as Jay held onto him.

"Put me down!" Kai skreeched.

Nya and Lloyd could only laughed.

"You aren't going to fall," Jay told him. "I promise."

Jay wrapped his arms around Kai's abdomen, holding him to make him feel safer. Kai gripped Jay tightly, petrified.

"Where to?" Nya asked.

"The ground," Kai said, shakily.

"How about that resort Cole is at?" Lloyd smirked. "We can give them a little surprise visit."  
"Sorry, Lloyd," Jay sighed. "I love the idea, but these can only go so far. We wouldn't make it there."

"Can we go home?" Kai asked.

"How about Ninjago City?" Nya asked, ignoring her brother.

"Sure," Lloyd replied.

"Sounds good to me," Jay smiled.

"I want down!" Kai cried like a little kid.

Nya laughed, looking at her brother.

"Would you feel better with me?" she asked.

"I would feel better on the ground!" Kai snapped.

"Let him down, Jay," Lloyd sighed.

Jay nodded, landed on the ground. Kai hastily unbuckled himself before moving away from Jay.

"Don't ever trick me like that again," Kai glared.

"There's the hothead," Nya laughed.

"Shut up," Kai moaned.

Kai turned and stormed inside. Lloyd and Nya landed beside Jay, watching. They shrugged it off, Lloyd buckling in with Jay before they took off again for Ninjago City.

* * *

The Temple was silent. Lloyd, Jay and Nya had left and about an hour had passed since then. Nicki and Roy had gone out for a little while to have some alone time while Ali took Janelle to go and see Skylor. That left Kai, Zane and Mai alone in the Temple.

Zane wandered into the gaming room to find Kai playing games by himself.

"What are you playing?" Zane asked.

"Call of Duty," Kai said.

He hammered away at the controlled, concentrating on the game.

"Man down!" Kai called into the headset. "Storm is down! I need cover!"

"Well, you seem busy," Zane sighed. "Let me know when you're finished and we can play a round together."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kai said, playing little to no attention to what Zane said.

Zane sighed, turning and leaving. He walked into his room and something popped up on his screen. It said new update available for download.

"What's this?" he questioned.

He ran a quick scan of it and found nothing wrong with it. He shrugged, falling onto his bed before shutting off to update.

* * *

"Alright, we did it," Kai cheered.

"Thanks for the save," Storm said into the headset.

"Spark for MVP!" Luck added in the headset.

"Totally," Poppy said. "How many kills did you get, like 100!"

"Seriously, why do we have to play with your sister, Geo?" Storm asked.

"I can't help it?' Geo cried. "She sets up the server so we can all play together."

"He has a point," Kai said.

"Who's side are you on, Spark?" Luck asked.

"Geo and Poppy's," Kai replied.

"Ug," Storm groaned.

"I'm out," Luck said. "Who wants to meet at the cafe later?"

"I'm in," Storm said.

"Count me in," Geo said.

"I'll be there," Poppy said.

"What about you, Spark?" Storm asked. "Finally available or you have something on."

"Sorry, stuck at my place," Kai sighed.

"Why are you stuck there?" Luck asked. "We could pick you up?"

"Good luck with that," Kai muttered. "Anyways, I got in trouble last time I went out and nearly brought a mob of fans home."

"What are you, some hero?" Storm asked.  
"I mean, he save your butt," Geo taunted.

"Shut up," Storm retorted.

"You did walk into that one," Luck commented.

"You are not helping!" Storm cried.

"You guys have fun," Kai said. "I've got to sign out. Have some things to do before dinner."

"Alright, night Spark," Storm said.

An echo of byes filled Kai's ears as he signed out and shut the console off. He got to his feet, stretching before walking out of the gaming room. He wandered around the Temple, looking for Zane.

"Zane?" he called out.

He pushed open Zane's door and saw him on his bed, shut off.

"Must be doing something," Kai shrugged.

"Kai! Have you seen Zane?" Mai asked, running down the hall to him.

"He's in his room," Kai replied. "Why?"

"I've tracked a virus in the Temple, and I'm worried he has it," Mai said, panicked.

Kai watched Mai rush into his room, running to her brother's side.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked. "Wouldn't Zane's system have detected it?"

"Not if it was coded properly," Mai sighed. "If it was included in something else, it is extremely likely his system missed it and it could affect him."

"Ok," Kai said, now more nervous. "What type of virus?"

"Powering on," Zane's voice said as his eyes flickered to life.

"I don't know," Mai whispered to Kai. "But something with evil. I can sense it."

Kai looked from Mai, to Zane, to Mai and back to Zane. Zane slowly sat up on the bed, looking between them.

"Is something wrong?" Zane asked.

"No. Nothing's wrong," Mai said. "Just, can you hold still while I check you over."

Mai moved towards Zane, only for him to push her away and stand up.

"I am in no need to be looked at," he told her. "I simply needed a break."

Mai looked to Kai, as she sat on the ground. Kai looked at her, then to Zane.

"I think I'll go and let you two figure this out," Kai said.

He slowly began backing away, towards the door. Then he stopped, seeing Mai getting to her feet. Zane turned to face her, watching her every move.

"Zane, you know that you can tell me if something's wrong," Mai said calmly.

"I said nothing is wrong," Zane frowned. "Now back off!"

Zane shoved her down again. He spun to face Kai as he turned and ran out of the room. Mai scrambled to her feet, chasing after him. She barely missing Zane's hand that was trying to grab her before she ran out, catching up to Kai with Zane close behind. The Zane with red eyes.

 _ **This is the last chapter. I will try to update Unforgivable before I leave but as of next Sunday(not tomorrow) I will be away at camp until I start school. I will try to keep updates regular on the weekends when school goes back in and the odd chapter throughout the week, but other than that, Change in the Enemy will have a couple week break before the next book will be out. Sorry for the Cliffhanger but it will be worth it. I least I think it will be.**_

 _ **Expect an upload for Unforgivable soon, but until then, see you later!**_

 _ **Sweetheart114**_


End file.
